A Fragile Soul, Caught In the Hands Of Fate
by xoxoxtwilightxoxox
Summary: Bella was the victim of it all, and the result to it all was fate. Now Bella is given a responsibility to fulfill, which not only causes her to watch people suffer, but to suffer herself. Inspired by "Concrete Angel"
1. Prologue

Concrete Angel

"Your not the first to die of abuse baby dear."

"So then why _am I_ getting this job?"

"Remember the second night it happenned Bella? How you wished that this was to never happenn to anyone else? The night of your 18th birthday?"

I nodded as a tear slowly slid down my pale, pale cheeks.

My mother smiled and the glow around her made her look more beautiful.

"Do you remeber what you said after, after he went to sleep? What you did?"

I slowly shook my head.

My mother smiled again and I felt the warmth of her glow.

"You kneeled down beside your bed, crossed your hands and prayed. You said: I pray to God that no other child, or person, ever has to go through the pain of abuse, and never has to suffer. They don't deserve the pain. I just wish, that I could help everychild who did & will. Amen."

I squinted my eyes as the memory played in my head.

"You wished to help, and now you will."

"But how-"

"Shush my Angel. I've already told you everything I can."

"Is that what I am? An Angel?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

25 years later...

"So your going to be okay, right Angela?"

I stared into the girls eyes.

"Yes, Bella. Thank you for everything. And don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Okay you have my cell number right?"

Angela nodded and smiled.

As we walked back to her new house, we quitely talked about her future.

"I'm just so excited. Like, I love you and all Bella, and I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. But once your gone, I'm alone and my life truly starts. And I make my own choices and I get to actually enjoy my life, and I won't let anyone ever ruin it again."

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I truly was going to miss her.

We had arrived at her house now, and she was about to turn to go up the front steps when she turned to me.

"Don't forget to visit me and...Thanks for giving me a second chance Bella. You truly are an Angel, inside & out. An Angel, a Guardian Angel."

She smiled, gave me a last quick hug and ran up her stairs and into her house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I packed up the rest of my belongings. There wasn't much left to pack anyways. I was up all night packing the most of it. But where do I go now? My job here is done, so where to next?

I stood up staright, closed my eyes and thought to myself.

_Where mom. Where do I go?_

Then, I walked over to the couch and slowly fell asleep. Thats how I communicate with my mother, through sleep, through dreams, because that's when there's the most peace.

_I was sitting in a meadow._

_"Mother?"_

_Silence_

_"Mom?"_

_"Here Bells."_

_My mom came out behind a huge tree and sat on rope swing attached to the branch._

_"Hey mom. How are you?_

_"Good sweetie. And you?"_

_"Pretty good. So where am I off to next?"_

_My mother didn't answer as quickly as she usually does. She looked down and picked at her white dress as her white wings curled inwards like mine always do when I'm worried or upset._

_"Mom?"_

_She looked at me again. "Forks."_

_I gasped._

_"No mom. I can't. I can't do that."_

_"You have to baby. You agreed to a second life, and you knew you would have responsibilities like this. You can't take it back now."_

_"But...but won't people recognize me?"_

_She laughs._

_"No baby. It's been what? 20? 30 years? Your classmates are in their 40's. Have families and half have moved to other cities. Don't worry."_

_"But mom, my name? Do I keep my same name?"_

_"Hmm...Well, yes. Only to the public. Not to anyone you save."_

_"I guess that's understandable. Mom...I miss you so much mom."_

_"Oh Bella I miss you too, but I will always be with you. Now come on, give me a hug goodbye."_

_I stood up and gave my mother a long hug. She pulled back and laid one hand on my cheek._

_"Your strong. You can do it. I know it will bring back lots of bad memories but I know you can handle it."_

_"Thanks mom. I love you." I felt myself drifting away from her._

_"I love you too."_

And then I woke up.

I took a deep breath & sighed.

"Forks."


	3. Chapter 2

**Inspired by the song & music video "Concrete Angel" which I do not own.  
**

**And I don't own twilight either.  
**

Chapter 2

All my things were packed and I was already on the road. As I drove down the highway in my Blue Lexus Convertible, I wasn't exactly _excited _as I passed the "Welcome To Forks!" sign. But the music blasting out of the speakers kept me calm.

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move _

_Always gonna be an up-hill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side _

_It's the climb _

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking _

_Sometimes might knock me down but _

_No I'm not breaking _

_I may not know it _

_But these are the moments that _

_I'm gonna remember most yeah _

_Just gotta keep going _

_And I, I gotta be strong _

_Just keep pushing on_

_Cause..._

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move _

I don't know why but that song always kept me calm and at ease.

"Oh no."

I mentally smacked myself in the head.

"I have nowhere to stay."

There aren't many hotels in Forks. Maybe one or two. Then again, it has been approximately 25 years since I've been here, so you never know.

But then, I turned my head to right to look out the mirror and spotted my German Shephard 3 month old puppy on the front seat.

"Oh! Minnie! Baby I totally forgot about you! You've been so quiet. I totally forgot you were there."

I sighed and mentally slapped myself _again!_

"Well, I guess we have to...buy a house. Since no pets are allowed in hotels."

Pfft...it's not like a 3 month old puppy will do anything _thaaaaat _bad right?

Actually, I'd rather not take chances.

My mother thinks it crazy that I have a pet, because she thinks that I can't control myself around animals. But being what I am, I can live off of either animals or human food. But no, to her, it's a _very bad idea. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took about half an hour to actually get to the heart of Forks, where all the houses and schools were. I passed the High School I would be attending-_again_- and unthinkably drove another 10 minutes to the Forks cemetery. I had to check one thing.

I stopped in the parking lot, picked up Minnie and slowly started walking towards the actual cemetery. I pushed the big iron wrought gate, and it let out a high-pitch screech.

As I walked, I look at all the tombstones. Some were covered in vines and other had freshly cut flowers. But the one I was most curious about looked very new.

_Charlie Swan_

_1954-2009_

Hmm...Mom never told me Charlie was dead.

Well...Good Riddance.

I took another step and kneeled down and ripped all the vines and weeds away from the headstones.

_Isabella Swan_

_1974-1992_

I huffed and wished whoever chose where _Charlie_ was buried didn't choose to put him _right next _to _me. _

_Yea, let's put Charlie next to his daughter! Whom he killed! Whoo hoo! Awesome Idea Guys!  
_

Jeez...But, on the other hand, my mother was buried on the other side of me also. Me & my mothers headstones were much nicer than Charlie's. Our had beautiful sculptures of angels, while Charlies was just a simple tombstone. And I don't believe he deserves any better.

I left the cemetery with 2 or 3 tears streaming down my cheeks.

It was only about 2:30 so if I was going to buy a house today, I had time but I still had to make it as quick as possible.

I held Minnie close to me.

"Seriously Minnie, how 'Out of the Blue' is this? We're actually buying a house? But even if we do find one, I don't think we will be able to move in."

So I searched. I didn't want a house too close to society, I like my privacy.

After about an hour or two, I turned onto a little hidden driveway, just to look. I drove for about 5 minutes then the road broke into two road's. One going left, and one right.

"Hmm...Which way Minnie? Left? Or right?" She barked when I said right.

"Right? You wanna go right?"

She barked again.

"Well, right it is."

I drove for another 10 minutes. The road twisted and turned many times but we finally stopped infront of a beautiful white house with a 'For Sale' sign in front.

"Minnie, you chose correct girl. Good job."

The house looked perfect, at least from the outside it did.

It was white with black tiles on the roof, it had, I think two floors. There were a fair amount of windows in the front and had beautiful flowers.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I jiggled the handle and it was unlocked. I walked into the living room and gasped.

It was gorgeaous. There was a window seat, and a fireplace with a piano at the other end of the room. I walked over and slid my fingers across the keys. The sound was perfect, perfectly tuned.

I walked across the large hall and into the kitchen. There was a little island and the whole counter was black marble, and so was the floor. Everything else was white except the refrigerator which was also a striking black.

I went up the stairs and the room sort of separated. I turned to the left, and their were 3 doors. I opened the first one. A large bedroom with a balcony, a walk-in closet & it's own bathroom. It must have been the master bedroom.

"Well that's my room."

I opened the second door, and it was a bathroom. And this bathroom was gorgeous. It had light blue walls, a white bathtub/shower with black curtains, a white toilet, and white sink with a cupboard above it with a mirror. There were black,white and blue towels hanging on the towel rack, and a fuzzy black rug on the white tile floor. Everything looked perfect.

I opened the third door. It sort of looked like a study. Another window seat and a large bookcase.

I didn't even bother looking at the other rooms. I was already sold. I walked downstairs and picked up Minnie.

"Jeez Minnie, this house is gorgeous, how much do you think it would cost.

"Not as much as you think it would."

I quickly turned around to see a middle aged man standing at the door.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Stewart. I own the house."

"Oh I'm sorry for intruding, the door was unlocked, and the 'For Sale' sign outfront and-"

"Ah ah ah. It's okay. I don't live here. Just own it. I was actually just coming up to water the flowers, saw your car and thought we might have a buyer. And you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm..."

I never came up with a name yet...

"Uhhh...." I repeated.

"You forget your name? Haha...Let's skip that, I don't need to know that unless we sign papers."

I laughed and quickly asked a question to change the subject.

"So, how much is the house?"

Money really isn't a problem for me, but seriously, this house must cost a fortune.

He told me the price and I almost fainted.

"But this house cost atleast half as much!"

"Oh yea. For sure. Probably triple. But the people of Forks don't like the forest. They don't like being to far from civilization."

I nodded. "That's pretty understandable."

"Yea. So I kept lowering the price, doesn't really matter to me. The price is still a fair amount of money. But if it's a problem, I will lower it, not buy much but I will. i would LOVE to get this house out of my hands."

"Why don't you live here anymore?"

"I also don't like being too far away from civilization. And this house is too big for me. I'm in my late 50's honey, and when I get into my 70's & 80's, I won't be able to walk up _those_ stairs." He pointed to the stairs I just came down.

"Have you seen the whole house?"

I nodded. "Well, yea most of it. I saw the main floor & upstairs which is pretty much the whole house."

"Oh. have you seen the backyard?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no."

"Oh your in for a treat then."

He lead me to the backyard and I gasped.

It was beautiful.

There was a plain wood deck with stairs leading out onto the grass. Going along the left side and half way through the very back was a little cliff covered with plants and moss. The cliff sort of, went around the whole property. Along the left side, around the back and then ending on the right. And at the very back was a Spring, right infront of the cliff. There were tree's surronding most of it. And one tree even had a little rope so you could swing into the Spring. there was even a small little waterfall coming of the cliff. The water was so clear and everything was just perfect.

"How long until I can move in!?"

"Right now if you want to, everything's ready."

"I'll take it!"

...

"And, by the way, my name is...Willow. Willow Danvers.

"Well Ms. Danvers, you have yourself a house."


	4. Chapter 3

Inspired by the song & music video "Concrete Angel" which I do not own.

And I don't own twilight either.

Chapter 3

I unpacked the things I brought with me, which didn't take long. The whole house was furnished, thank God. I didn't bring much furniture anyways. School had already started 3 weeks ago, so I planned out the rest of my week carefully. Okay, it was tuesday. Tomorrow I will buy clothes, thursday school supplies, friday I will have to register for school, hopefully they will let me start school even though it is in the middle of the semester. Saturday & Sunday, any last minute things.

Then again, if I didnt get in this semester, that's not such a bad thing.

Why did I have to go to school? Why did I have to act like I was a normal teenager? I'm not a normal teenager!

_Because that's the only thing society accepts. _Normal _people. Not special people like you._

I remembered the voice of my mother, and that whole converstaion we had. Not long after I started this life. We kind of had an arguement, but they sent me out theire without giving me any warning whatsoever, and the result to that, was someone's death.

"_People like you will never be accepted in that world. You have to know that Bella! But you have a job to do, so you're the one who will have to adjust, not the rest of the world." She said. Trying not to sound harsh._

_She was getting a little annoyed, but I didn't understand._

_"So why can't I just become a normal teenager." She didn't answer, she just looked away._

_"I mean, like why couldn't my body just stay the same? And I could just never have to die? Why couldn't I do that!? Instead of having these stupid wings, and that stupid burn in my throat every time I pass something with blood running through it's veins!? Why did I have to become this!? I don't even know what I am anymore! Who I am anymore!?"_

_I slumped down, my hair falling infront of my face, acting like a shield. My wings slowly drooping until each one was on either side of me, covering me like a blanket. I herad my mother footsteps coming towards me._

_Her hand reached under my hair and lifted my chin so I was staring straight nto her eye's._

_"Because that's not how it works. I don't know why you are what you are. I don't even know what you are. But you're still the same person you were before all this happenned."_

_My wings curled back in and I stood up and turned around to look at the beautiful scenery behind me. As I watched the geese fly by I whispered : " I don't know if I can do it. What I am, whatever I am, I can't live with it. I feel like I'm Dracula stuck in an angel's body. My first day on the job, and one person already killed." A couple tears spilled over as I said the last part._

_My mother engulfed me in a hug and whispered in my ear: "You can do it."_

I snapped out of my little flasback and sat down.

So much had changed before then & now. Now I knew what I was.

Now I knew how to control my bloodlust.

Now I knew what I could & couldn't do.

Now I knew how to properly work my wings.

Now I knew how to act, how live & how to actually control these powers inside me.

I shook my head, and totally changed the subject of my thoughts.

"Now, Minnie where do you think I should put this lamp?"

* * *

**A/N: Yup. That was more of a filler chapter. Hhmmm. Well, more to come!**

**Please Review!**

**As of my other story "Black Keys" that isn't exactly up yet, it's temporarily on hold. You see, I had a bad case of writer's block, and beginning this story got rid of it all. But now I'm stuck to this story because if I stop, I have a feeling I will probably lose my inspiration, and just quite it altogether. Which I don't want.**

**So Review!!! I want to know what you think of the story so far & if you've watched the video.**

**Remeber, if you watch the video. Bella's character is the little girl, but then she's turns into the little boy after. So pay attention to both people!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Inspired by the song & music video "Concrete Angel" which I do not own.

And I don't own twilight either.

Chapter 4

For the rest of the week, everything went pretty smoothly. I bought some clothes & a bunch of supplies. It was hard to do, but I finally convinced the school to let me in. I was going to be in grade 12.

Yay. I'm so excited.

My fridge was stocked up with food, my substitute for hunting, I guess. It's weird though. It's like I'm half vampire, half angel. I've met vampire's a couple times & trust me when I say I am NOT a full vampire.

But I do look like one, I guess. Hhmmm, let's do a comparison, shall we?

Vampire's are pale, I am pale.

Vampire's sparkle in the daylight, I don't. It's more like a glow for me.

Vampire's can be killed by fire, and only fire, I can't die.

They have hard as rock skin. That, I do have.

They are, super-fast. I'm pretty fast.

They are really strong, it's okay, so am I.

They don't have wings.I do, and they work & everything. You'd think people would see them, but no.

They can't eat human food. ( Well they can, but don't find it appealing.) I can. (And I LOVE strawberries.)

They have to hunt, every week or so, I can go a month without blood, but after that I can't handle it.

They don't have a heartbeat, I do, but I can stop it from beating.

I haven't seen any vampire's around here lately, then again, it has been sunny all week. You never know, there might not even be any here, but I doubt it, I mean, this would be aan awesome place to be. It almost always cloudy, and the place is surronded by forest for the vampire's who choose to not eat humans. which I call gold-eyes. But there aren't many humans, so the red-eyes (the human drinking ones...) wouldn't be able to stay here.

But, like I said before, you never know.

The rest of the week went by quickly & without any major stress. But there was one question that pondered in my head all week.

When will it start? When will the sign's come and when will I have to actually start doing my job?

It was Sunday night & I was packing my school supplies. While I packed, I tried memorizing my schedule.

"Calculus, Gym, Spanish, Free Period, Lunch, History, Biology...Or was it Biology _then _history?" I turned to Minnie. She looked so cute snuggling up under my blankets. "Come on Minnie, help me out."

I checked my schedule, yea, it was Biology after lunch.

I finished packing, turned off the lights, and went to sleep, snuggling up to Minnie to feel her warmth.

**A/N: Okay, Im done for the night. It's 5:37 AM now, so I'll type up another chapter in the morning...well...at like 10 or 11 or something...**

**ENJOY!!!**

**& please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Inspired by the song & music video "Concrete Angel" which I do not own.

And I don't own twilight either.

Chapter 5

I woke up and jumped in the shower. First day of school, great. It wasn't cold out today, but still cloudy so I dressed accordingly.

**( Outfit In Profile) **I wore a white t-shirt with the letters "L O V E" on it in black. Unfortunately I forgot to cut slits in the back for my wings so I had to take it off again. Then I cut the slits in the black & pink plaid funnel hoodie i was wearing also. I threw on my black shorts & my black ankle boots. I quickly put in my earrings and threw on my sunglasses. I picked up my jacket and was about to leave when it hit me.

I fell back and hit my wing on the open door, causing it to leave a gash. I was being punched in the face, then I was kicked in the stomach. I thrashed back and forth, thinking it would get rid of the pain, but it wasn't and by now, I should be use to this. I was backhanded across my left cheek and then kicked in the stomach. I screamed once, felt another kick to the stomach, and then it stopped.

It stopped.

This whole time I didn't notice Minnie barking & all the tears sliding down my face.

I turned to Minnie, picked her up and held her close.

"It's starting Minnie."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, I'm typing the next chapter now. I just wanted to leave it there. See you soon!**

**P.S: The outfit & a picture of Minnie & Bella's Car is now on my profile.**

**P.S.S: REVIEW!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Inspired by the song & music video "Concrete Angel" which I do not own.

And I don't own twilight either.

Chapter 7

I fed Minnie, and left quickly, knowing I might be late. As I drove, I thought about what just happenned. I would have to keep a look out for anyone at school that, that looks like they went through what i just went through. You see, that's how it works, whenever they are hit, I feel that hit. Whenever they are punched, I feel that punch. The exact moment it happens to them, it happens to me. The only difference is, I don't have the bruises after, I don't get any injuries. The only injury i got was the cut on my wing. Thank God people can't see my wings, you would see a bloody mess. I didn't have much time to clean it. So I dabbed at the blood & just put a bunch of bandage on it. Not the little beige bandages, the actual whit bandage. That you wrap around. Gauze.

But if there are any vampires, well then they'll see it.

That's the trick. Anyone Immortal can see them. Or I can make myself invisible alltogether, and choose who I'm visible too. It's great for when you have to eaves drop.

I drove to the school, parked and walked towards the office.

I stepped in and it was warm. Why would they have the heaters on today? Sure it's cloudy & overcast but it's humid. I walked up to the desk to see a middle-aged woman, about 35, typing on the computer eating an Oh Henry.

"Hey, uhm, I'm Willow. Willow Danvers?"

She looked puzzled.

"I came by Friday to register."

She still looked as if I was an alien.

"I'm the new student, Willow. Willow Danvers. I have to sign in? I was given a schedule and now I have to sign in and _you_ have to give me paper's the teachers have to sign!"

She clued in now. "Oh! oh sorry dear. You must of had the other secretary Friday. I was sick that day. Sorry." She handed me a bunch of papers & the sign in sheet. "We usually don't get new students, and to be honest, no one told me of a new student. Well, good luck, a pretty girl like you will _definately _need it."

I grabbed the papers and walked away, not knowing what she meant.

I walked to my locker, put my stuff away, took off the sunglasses & shoved my textbooks in. I kept the blue binder for Calculus out, and grabbed my pencil case.

When I came to the classroom, I knocked on the door quietly and walked in.

"Hey Mr...." I didn't have my sheet with me with the teacher's names. The teacher was younge, with dark brown hair & grey eyes. He wore black jeans & a dress shirt that was untucked.

"Mr. Helm. heh, nice to meet you." He shook my hand. He acted as if he didn't know who I was. "And you are...?"

"Uh, Willow. Willow Danvers. I just moved here last week."

"Oh well, welcome to Forks High Willow."

I stood their waiting for him to give me a textbook, introduce me to the class, something other than just standing there.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly prepared for a new student, I was only told about half an hour ago." I handed him the sheet and he signed it. As I slid it into my textbook, he kneeled down and grabbed a text book from the shelf below the blackboard.

He turned to the class, looking for an empty seat.

He pointed to the 3 empty desks in the back. "Take your pick."

Then he just turned around and continued the lesson.

As I walked to the last row, i could feel everyone's eyes on me and I knew I would be the hot topic for the rest of the week. I can hear some of the guys whispering, they were loud. _"Daaaaamn. I got to get my self a piece of that." _

"Uhm, no. You won't be getting a piece of this." I replied.

"Ohhh. Dude you just got told." His friends replied while he just sat their, shocked.

I was almost to my seat, when a guy slapped my ass. I quickly turned around and kicked him in the croch. He fell out of the seat, grabbing himself and rocking back and forth on the floor in agony. The rest of the class laughed.

"Disgusting." I said, and walked to my seat. I sat down and smiled as the teacher looked back, saw the guy, shrugged and turned back to his lesson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As the day dragged on, I was happy when it was lunch.

I grabbed my tray and joined into the lunchline. A couple people had asked me to sit with them for lunch, but I declined. I don't like getting too close to humans, because once the job is done, I have to leave. So what's the point.

In gym, I found out the guy that I kicked, was just some low life jock loser, who doesn't really matter. Atleast to me he doesn't. he was just trying to act big.

"Yea, well his ego is probably the only big thing he has." I said to the girl who told me all of this.

Back to the present, I didn't want whatever they were serving, so I just grabbed a salad & a coke. I walked over to am empty table and sat down, there weren't many people because I got to lunch early. But I did hear the whispers of the few students who were in the cafeteria.

_"She's going to be killed!"_

_"Why is she sitting there?"_

_"They're going to kick her out."_

_"She doesn't sit there...they do."_

I turned around to see who these people were talking about, who was going to "kick me out" and " kill me".

Five students. Five students walking this way, but each had a different expression.

One girl, a tall-blonde, model like girl, had a serious look of anger. The other girl, the small one with jet black hair, had one of excitement.

The big, body-builder one, was...

I couldn't finish the sentence because I was laughing. Laughing too hard to function.

The big one, he was skipping here, pretending his hands were wing's. And it was just too funny.

"Emmett, stop." The blonde said. he quickly stopped, and began slowly walking towards me like the rest of the group.

But why would he do that? Unless he could see my wings...Hhmm.

The other boy, smaller but still had muscle, with curly hair, he kind of looked like he was in pain, he had a look of shook & confusion. And the last boy, who, might I say, was pretty hot, had untidy bronze hair, and was medium built, a little bit bigger than the pained one, but still smaller than the big one, Emmett I'm guessing.

The blonde sat down right infront of me, and glared straight at me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

All five were sitting down now, I was about to answer when a sharp pain hit my head. I lowered my head, and rubbed my temple, trying to get rid of the pain. I looked back up and only 3 pair's of eyes were on me. The fourth pair was staring straight at the girl with the jet black hair, and the fifth pair was staring into space.

"Alice, Alice? What do you see?"

Alice, i'm guessing, snapped out of her trance, ran over to me quickly and grabbed my wrist, dragging me outside, to the back of the school. The other four followed.

Once we were behind the school, the very second we were out of sight, I felt another pain to my head. Exceept harder now, like I was being hit with a pan or a pot. I shrieked in pain and slumped down along the brick wall.

"Alice what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper, calm her down, calm her down."

The small blonde closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

Another hit to the head, and then a smack to the face followed.

That's when I blanked out. No, I didn't, but I wasn't looking at what I was before. I was looking at a women, right above me. And I was in a house, a small house.

_"I told you to never come home from school! No matter what! You need that extra time, that extra work!" As she screamed she kept kicking my back._

_"Because you're stupid! You're an idiot! Your a worthless daughter I wish I never had! Olivia Hope Chaence! I wish you were never born!" The tequila bottle in her hand, was suddenly being whipped at me, but thankfully it missed. _

_My body, the body I was in, quickly got up and ran out the back door, around to the front, and then I collapsed. But I was still in pain. The woman didn't come for me after that. I hurt all over but my back hurt the most. My body slowly stood up, and started walking in the direction of the school. It looked at the watch. 12:15 pm._

When I came back to my normal self, the first thing I did was pull out my cell phone, but the battery died. The five people were still there, they were watching me carefully.

"Quick, quick, what time is it!?"

They all looked shocked, and confused.

The small one pulled out her phone.

"12:15. Are you okay!? What happenned!?"

12:15. 12:15. 12:15.

I began running to my car, but then winced, my wing, my wing was scratched all over and bleeding in some parts.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" The big one yelled, he was about to chase after me but the small one, pulled him back.

"She's got stuff to do." I heqard her whisper. I jumped into my car quickly and drove away from ther school, hoping to find this Olivia Hope Chaence.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha. Did you like it!? Okay, I'm going to update again later but only if I get some reviews. So come one people! Review!!!**

**P.S: Did you get a chance to check out the video? Tell me your thoughts about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Inspired by the song & music video "Concrete Angel" which I do not own.

And I don't own twilight either.

**Chapter Song - I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

Chapter 8

I drove down the street, away from the school, and scanned the sidewalks for the girl I saw. Olivia Chaence. Olivia Hope Chaence. It was a nice name. But I didn't know who I was looking for. I never saw her face. All I saw was the hair, her hair, as it covered her eyes, when she was on the ground. Brown, dark brown, with the slightest bit of red.

Okay, so. A girl with dark brown hair?

Yea, that narrows it out a lot.

I thought back to what I was wearing, or what _she _was wearing.

I remember seeing jeans, and as I toppled over, I remember seeing a pair of converse...and a purple sweater. Okay, good enough, right?

I snapped out of my little trance as I felt water come in through the windows. It started to rain. It wasn't suppose to rain today? What happened to the warm weather, all of a sudden it was very chilly.

I drove for another 5 minutes.

Then, in the distance, I saw a girl. About my age.

Purple sweater.

Brown hair.

Black Converse.

She looked so sad. Walking in the rain, with her hood up and her hair down. From a distance, you could tell her make up was running. She was carrying a black tote bag with purple, blue & grey lightning bolts.

I pulled up beside her, thinking she would stop. But she didn't. I rolled down the window and yelled to get her attention.

"Hey!"

She looked my way and walked to the car.

"You go to Fork's High, right?"

She nodded slowly, looking confused.

"Well, come on! Get in! You must be freezing!"

She reached to open the door but then stopped, and looked towards me. "Uhm, who are you?"

I laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Willow. Willow Danvers. Today's my first day at Fork's High. Your Olivia, right?" She opened the door and got in the car.

"I could have sworn we have the same class. First period Calculus, right?"

She nodded and I realized I was blabbering.

"Uh, thanks for picking me up. Why did you, by the way? You don't even know me."

I felt her stare on me. Couldn't I just do a nice thing without being questioned about my doings? I feel like the chicken that crossed the road, I mean, why are his motives always questioned?

"I was driving to my house, and I saw you walking...in the rain...alone. You looked a little sad too. So, I wanted to give you a drive."

She pulled down her hoodie, and the rest of her hair fell out, still dry.

"I hope you don't mind but, I have to go to my house. To change, since it's...raining." I was never really good at making conversation.

The next 10 minutes were pretty agonizing. Nothing but silence.

But when I parked the car, in front of my house, I heard Olivia gasp, the only pleasant sound I heard come out of her the whole way here.

I shuffled around, finding my things before I had to run out and endure the rain.

Just as I was about to open the car door, Olivia spoke again.

"This is...your house?"

"Yea."

" It must of cost your parents a fortune!"

I turned around to look at her. "I don't have parents."

She turned away from me and looked down. "Uhm...You wanna come in?"

"Sure."

We ran towards the house and I struggled to find my key, but I finally found it.

"Uhh, I'm just gonna run upstairs and change, make yourself at home."

I ran up and changed into a pair of blue skinnies and kept the sweater, t-shirt & boots I already had on.

I walked out of my room, and leaned over the banister to try and find Olivia.

I saw her in the living room, sitting on the couch, reading the new edition of "Seventeen" magazine.

"Olivia?"

She looked up and walked over to right under the stairs.

"Do you want to change? You look about my size."

She shrugged and made her way up the stairs and into my room, where she gasped again. "Man, your house is to dye for." She looked around again. "You have a walk-in closet!?"

I laughed, walked over & opened the doors to the closet. "Choose whatever you like."

"Oh I don't know."

"Fine. I'll choose for you."

I went in and pulled out a pair of straight, dark wash, American Eagle jeans, a white tank top and a black camisole.

I showed it to her and a unsatisfied look crossed her face.

"You don't like?"

"No! No. It's okay. I'll wear it."

"Just tell me if you don't like it. Is it not your style?"

She nodded and I headed back into the closet. then I cam out with a grey V-neck tee, and a black, full zip hoodie.

"Yes?"

She nodded in approvement and I handed her the outfit and walked out.

Two minutes later, she walked out in the outfit I gave her. But, as she pulled down the sleeves of the hoodie, I saw scars. A couple faded, one or two that were new, an a single cut, fresh. As if done a couple hours earlier. I pretended not to notice and smiled at her.

"Uh, thanks for the clothes."

"Your welcome." I grabbed her other wet clothes, ran down to the laundry room on the first level, stuffed them in the dryer, and went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa.

I came out with two mugs and a dog treat for Minnie.

I handed Olivia her mug, and as she reached for her, I saw her wince at the pain in her arm. I put the mug down on the table and sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea...I just...cramps. They're just cramps."

Lie.

"I handed her her mug and tried to start conversation.

"So...what...." I didn't have anything to say. So I said anything that came to my mind. "Who are the Cullen's?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "The Cullen's? That's a random topic. Why?"

Great, my motives are, once again, being questioned. Can't you just answer the question?

"Oh, I dunno. It's just that...When I sat down at lunch today, I heard a bunch of people whispering about how _"The Cullen's will kick me out..." _and random shit like that. Pardon my language."

She looked down, then up again.

"They, uh, moved down in grade 10. They're dad is Doctor Cullen. A big surgeon. He's pretty much the most important Doctor in town. He's really good."

How would she know? She speaks as if she's met him many times before. Then again...that woman...if this wasn't the first time...

"They're...mysterious. They don't talk to other student unless necessary. They keep to themselves. It's weird though. Supposedly, they're all adopted. they all live together, and some of them are together. Alice and Jasper are a couple. And Emmett and Rosalie are a couple. Edward, he's the loner. No girlfriend. Which is why, practically every girl on campus is dying to like, rape him." She laughed at her own joke.

She had a beautiful laugh. I'm surprised she's so open with me, considering what just happenned. But she must be use to it, I guess. With school and all, she must be use to putting on a brave face everyday.

" Emmett, Alice and Edward are brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie are twins...I think." She finished her hot cocoa, and sett the mug down on the table.

"Rosalie, man, she has a temper. I dropped my books once, and Emmett helped pick them up, and Rosalie got all mad at him. Like...what the fuck? Can't he be polite without his motives being questioned?"

Wow, exactly what I was thinking!

"That's what I was _just _thinking!"

She smiled at looked at her cell phone.

"Hmm...12:45. It's only been about half-an hour."

Minnie ran over, and sat right between Olivia and I.

"Hey girl! I have a treat!" I gave her her treat and started rubbing her stomach.

Olivia had a lovable expression on her face as she reached down to pet her. "She's adorable." Her expression quickly turned to shock and she pulled her hand back. "She won't bite, will she?"

"No."

We played with Minnie for another 10 minutes until I heard the dryer beep.

"The clothes are done. We should go now anyway, or we'll be late."

We grabbed the clothes, and drove back to school. Just as we got out of the car, the bell rang. I handed her her bag and asked. "What do you have next?"

"Ugh, Biology."

I pulled out my schedule. "Same. okay, let's go."

As we walked to class, we chated about random things.

"Oh man, Riley is probably worried about me."

Riley?

"Riley? Who's Riley?"

"Oh, ugh, my friend. Who's...a boy."

"A boyfriend, huh? Lucky."

She started to laugh, but, I didn't get the joke.

"Don't even start, all day, all I've been hearing is how _H-O-T _the new girl is. You'll have a boyfriend like that!" She snapped her fingers.

We walked into the classroom, and all heads looked up. The teacher was just about to sit down, after he finished writing the homework on the board.

"Oh, how kind of you to join us Olivia. And you are?"

Olivia answered first. "It's always fun in your class, Sir. And this, is Willow Danvers. A new student."

"Oh well, welcome to Fork's High."

Olivia sat down at her seat and I stood there, waiting to be seated.

"Ugh...You can sit next to... over there. At the back. Oh and I'm ." He pointed to a set of desk's at the back. **( I HAD to do it. (; )**

There were 3 rows of desks, each row had 5 desks. Each desk held two students. As I walked to the desk, I noticed Olivia was on the left side of me, in another desk. She nodded her head towards the boy sitting beside her and smiled. I guess Riley was her lab partner.

I sat down, and immediately felt the awkwardness between me and...Edward, right?

Class was almost over when I first heard him speak. "We need to talk?"

I quirked one eyebrow, as I looked him straight in the eyes. " We do? About what?" I looked again. His eyes were dark. "You need to hunt soon, by the way."

He looked surprised. "That. That is what we need to talk about. You, my family, and I. You have alot of explaining to do."

The bell rang.

"Yea, well it has to be another time, 'cause I gotta go."

"Wait." He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was an address.

"At least come by. I don't care when, but sometime soon. Seriously. We _have _to talk."

As I began to turn, I said "I don't _have _to do _anything._"

Well, the rest of the day went by well. After class, Olivia and I switched cell numbers, I told her to call me if she was ever in trouble.

And I hope I _never _got that call.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I am going on vacation and leaving 5am Tuesday morning. I'm going to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Anybody live there!!!??? Please tell me if you do. I'm all the way up in Canada, and I CANNOT wait to hit the beach! We're driving down there -.- so we will get there on Wednesday, which means ALOT of time for brainstorming for my stories!!! (Specifically This One.) **

**This MIGHT be the last chapter until I get back, which is August 29th. The next day I'm going to a Jonas Brothers Concert in Toronto =D But I will try and write up a chapter now, but it might be short. Maybe 700 words or so? More or less.  
**

**Please Review!!! I want to know if you liked this chapter, because it might not seem like it, but this was a VERY important chapter people! I want to know if I did it right.**

**And REMEMBER! Watch the video "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride if you haven't already! That video inspired this story! And REMEBERE AGAIN : What happenned to the girl is Bella's past, and the boy is Bella in this story...get it? It's like...she was the hunted and now she's the hunter...well, not exactly. More like she was the hunted, and nows she's the huge mob of people protesting against hunting...**

**Yes I Know That^^^ Was Confusing...Sorry...just Ignore It Unless You Undserstand it...**

**Do you get it?**

**Review Everybody!!!  
**


End file.
